The Well-Earned Vacation
by SeraphHT
Summary: Soap heads out of the country for a luxurious vacation, but Ghost and Roach just have to ruin every precious moment. (One-shot, kind of AU, Ghost/Roach and slight Soap/Price)


**A/N:** _Sorry if this one's a bit too fast, but I hope you'll like it anyway. _

* * *

><p>A relieved sigh escaped Soap's lips as he settled down onto the easy chair, lifting his feet off the marble floor and lying back with his hands behind his head. The white, fluffy clouds hung high in the sky, blocking out the bright sun's rays as the wind blew, altogether creating a perfect evening for the busy captain.<p>

The voices of Roach and Ghost came into hearing, the two younger men engaged in a frivolous, casual conversation as they approached the beautiful, outdoor swimming pool of the hotel. Soap's lips tugged into a slight smile at the sight of the two men, dressed and chatting like normal people for once in their hectic lives.

"Hey, captain," Roach grinned as they drew near, waving a hand. He looked around the swimming pool, inhaling lightly as the wind blew. "Strange how nobody's around. It's a perfect evening for a swim."

"They must be stuck in those stuffy rooms staring at a screen," Ghost shrugged, dumping his towel on the easy chair next to Soap's. He sat down gently on it, stretching his arms out.

"Oh well, I'm going into the water," Roach smiled, unfolding his white towel and throwing it over Ghost's head. The lieutenant cursed and struggled with the fabric as the other two shared a laugh.

Roach removed his dark shirt, stretching his arms out. At this point, Ghost pulled the towel off his face, and instead of snapping at Roach for his childish behaviour, got caught in the view of his toned abs.

The blonde took no notice of Ghost's staring, however, and dived into the pool, his head popping out a few seconds later. Soap smirked in amusement as Roach grinned and said, "Don't you want to come in, captain?"

"Nope, go ahead," Soap shook his head, turning to Ghost. "What about you, mate?"

Running his fingers through his dark hair, Ghost murmured, "I'll be going in later."

The captain shrugged and closed his eyes, steadying his breathing to enter relaxation mode. The pool was empty except for him and his friends, the perfect stillness soothing, the gentle breeze relaxing, the rustling of trees and leaves music to his soul.

Ghost watched as Roach swam around the large pool. He noted every gentle stroke that Roach made, the ripples in the water that was caused by each stroke, how he moved forward, elegant and swift like a trained professional. At one point, the blonde stopped and held on to one side of the pool, staring up at the shady sky.

At that time, almost as though on timing, the clouds above them parted and sunlight spilled down onto the pool area.

The way the light hit Roach made him _glow_; the blonde hair and long eyelashes shimmering underneath the sunlight, the fair skin gleaming in a very god-like way, and the angles and depths of the shadows by the way the light shined on him was altogether _majestic._

Ghost wanted to slap himself, for he felt a blush creep up to his cheeks.

"Hey, Ghost, don't you want to join me in the water?" Roach called out, his sweet voice ringing in the lieutenant's ears.

Soap opened his eyes and glanced at Ghost. A smirk crossed his features. "You're blushing, Ghost. Anything wrong?"

Ghost grumbled, wiped his face a few times and abruptly dived into the water. With curiosity, Soap watched as the younger man swam towards Roach and stopped next to him. From where they were, he could not hear their soft conversation, but he did note how the sunlight made them both look attractive.

Suddenly Ghost leaned in and began kissing the blonde, and Soap widened his eyes as the gentle contact began to evolve.

"Hey! No funny stuff, guys!" Soap shouted, looking around with alarm. "You muppets are lucky there's nobody around!"

Ghost turned, his arms still around Roach's waist, and with a smirk, shouted back. "Sorry, sir!"

Soap grumbled and hid his face in his hands as the two fell into the water, lips still locked in a tender kiss.

* * *

><p>"Wow, seeing all this food is making me hungry," Ghost's grin was close to that on his skull balaclava. He eyed the vast array of dishes before him, blue eyes glinting with hunger.<p>

The three friends were now having dinner at the hotel's restaurant, where a buffet was taking place. It took plenty of persuasion before Soap agreed to going to the buffet instead of having a simple dinner in their hotel room.

As Ghost started to take double of everything, and as Roach began to reprimand him for doing so, Soap sighed, missing the taste of Price's cooking. Too bad the older captain wasn't keen on going on the vacation with them.

Finally they settled down at a small table, each one having a wide smile on their face, satisfied with the choice of food on their plates.

As they tucked into their meal, with Ghost stuffing the food in mouth, Soap eating slowly and Roach eating with actual manners, music began to play in the restaurant, followed by the soothing voice of a singer.

Soap immediately became lost in the romantic song, thoughts of Price flashing back to his mind. Roach noticed his mind's absence and gently nudged Ghost.

"Hey, look at the captain," Roach whispered, grinning cheekily. "I wonder what he's thinking about?"

"I have a good idea he's thinking of Price," Ghost smirked. "It isn't a secret of what's going on between them. He's either missing the old man's cooking, or thinking of him because he's jealous of what's going on between us."

Roach blushed at the mention of 'events' going on between he and Ghost, but that didn't stop the mischievious glint in his green eyes. "Let's annoy him."

Soap suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when Ghost and Roach began making sounds as they ate. He stared at them, eyebrow raised and eyes inquiring, as the two began to gurgle and slurp in very sexual ways.

However, the captain said nothing and leaned in to take a piece of meat into his mouth. He chewed slowly, still eyeing Roach and Ghost who were still keen on making orgasmic noises.

It was then Ghost reached a hand out for Roach's face and wiped away some sauce from his lips, before sucking the sauce away with his own tongue—slowly, loudly and mantaining eye contact the whole time with Roach.

Suddenly Soap remembered how it felt like to be inside of Price's mouth; the exhilarating heat, the warm vibrations, the tongue slipping around and teasing him—

Roach and Ghost shared a good laugh when Soap began to choke on his food.

* * *

><p>Okay, it was time to go into a sauna.<p>

Truth be told, Soap had never been into a sauna before (what were they for, anyway?) but he couldn't resist the good deal for a luxury he never experienced before. But what he didn't know was that he had to strip off his clothing and wrap a towel around his waist before entering one of the booths.

He was the first one to enter the booth, whereas Ghost and Roach entered ten minutes later.

They were both snickering, and after an inquring gaze Roach told his captain the story.

"A few girls were hitting on me," he said, "Then Ghost came out of nowhere and kissed me on the cheek, saying 'Hope you're ready for a good time. I'll be waiting'. You should've seen their expressions, sir! Priceless!"

The two began to laugh again, whereas Soap chuckled and shook his head.

The dampness coming in contact with the mild heat caused the small window of their booth to steam up, and it, surprisingly, made Soap feel comfortable. Again, he was proven wrong of his doubt and regret.

"This is a really nice holiday," He murmured, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"I notice you're not using the word 'perfect'," Ghost's lips curved upwards into a smirk. "That's because Price isn't here, am I right?"

"Shut up, you numpty," Soap frowned in annoyance, glaring at the lieutenant as he chuckled.

"Well, if Price was here," Ghost said, wrapping his arms around Roach, "You two would be busy doing this—"

Then Soap groaned and looked away when they began to make out. "Urgh…why can't you keep your hands off each other for fifteen bloody minutes?"

Asking the question only made it worse, because Roach murmured an incoherent reply when still locked in a kiss, creating a very wrong-sounding moan that sent shivers down Soap's spine.

* * *

><p>"You're the best captain ever, Captain MacTavish," Roach said earnestly, honesty glinting in his emerald orbs.<p>

The trio were now slowly walking across the hotel's lobby, heading for the hotel entrance under the insistance of Roach and Ghost. Soap was suspicious, of course, that they were so keen on heading out simply to see him smoke. Something was up, and with the sudden compliments, there was no doubt something fishy was happening.

"And as a thanks for being a bloody great leader and friend," Ghost continued, grinning as they led him out of the grand doors and into the breezy night. "Lovebug and I have a present for you."

"A present?" Soap raised an eyebrow, his face full of doubt.

"It wasn't easy, so be grateful," Ghost rolled his eyes. "We had to go through a lot of secretive planning and used up our own, hard-earned money. We also had to consider the timing and all that shite, so when you better be happy."

Soap chuckled and raised his hands. "Okay, okay. Where's this present?"

He turned to Roach, who was impatiently tapping his foot, eyes glued to the driveway. "Wait for it, captain. The present will be arriving soon."

"Wait, you got me a present that had to be _delivered_?" Soap was taken aback. "Whoa. Now I'm really excited to see what it is."

A few seconds later, a black car pulled up in the hotel's driveway, and Roach's lips broke into a wide grin. "Yes! The present's here, captain."

Soap watched as Roach opened the door.

His breath hitched when Price stepped out, dressed in plain clothes that somehow made him so attractive, the sexy smirk on his handsome face, the dreamy gleam in those azure eyes...

"Hello, love," Price greeted. "Did you miss me?"

Speechless, Soap turned to Roach and Ghost, who both shared stupid, satisfied smirks. His jaw slowly dropped as he realized this was _actually happening, _that Price was really standing before him, ready to join him on this luxurious vacation.

Price walked forward and trapped Soap in a brief, yet romantic, embrace. "What's your hotel room number? Tell them a new person is joining the party."

The older captain retrieved his luggage and proceeded into the hotel, Soap still stuck in his spot, watching Price's back as he approached the reception counter.

"You can also take this as a sorry from Lovebug and me for annoying you so much," Ghost chuckled, taking Roach's hand as they entered the lobby.

Slowly, a smirk found its way to Soap's lips.

Oh well…there really _were _times where Ghost and Roach didn't ruin everything.


End file.
